ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
The S Project
Introduction A little over seven years before the start of the series, a group of people came together to begin a small project with the goal of bringing hope to a violent and crime-ridden world. The method was to use new technologies and genetic-manipulation techniques to physically enhance the human body and create a so-called 'superhero.' Since this was intended to bring a 'ray of hope' to the people, the experiment was called Project Shiningman or the S Project. If successful, mankind would have a new weapon against crime and violence against the general public, as well as enhance disaster & rescue methods. Core Members The S Project initally involved Crea and Mirea's parents, Tongo Mizumisha and his wife, with financial backing from Rio 's father, Shouichirou Kizaki, (who was incidentally a test subject candidate). Crea and Mirea's grandfather Gengo Mizushima was later brought in, along with Dr. Teramishi (until he was fired by Tongo for illegal experiments) and possibly several others. The identity of the man who would eventually become Shiningman has yet to be revealed. History After an undisclosed amount of the time, Japan would be introduced to the hero Shiningman. Intially, the experiment seemed to be a success as he was able to stop crimes and rescue innocents from disasters. This in turn caused a 'Superhero Fever' to spread among the public. During this time period, Shiningman would save a small boy named Shuto Katsuragi, who would be inspired to eventually become a hero himself. However, this period of success was not to last. Due to immoral bio-genetic experimentation, Dr. Teramishi was fired by Tongo Mizumisha. Furthermore, under yet-to-be-explained circumstances, Mizumisha and his wife, along with Kizaki's wife are killed, (which has been hinted to be actually a murder, with Shouichirou being somehow heavily involved). Gengo Mizushima departs from the project to care for Tongo's orphaned children, while Shiningman himself disappears from public view, leaving only Shouichirou with what remained of the S Project. Legacy With the rest of Japan still in the grip of 'Superhero Fever' and various companies petitioning to use heroes as their corporate spokesmen, Shouichirou decides to use the leftover technology of the S Project to make low-level powers available to the public. He also forms the Hero Association in order to regulate them. Crea and Gengo would spend the next seven years developing their own Shiningman technology, which eventually becomes the Append Gear. They would also form the organization known as Jackal, with the sole goal of achieving revenge against the Hero Association and Shouichriou Kizaki. The phenomenon known as Superhero Fever would eventually reach national proportions and even into international regions as the term 'superhero' becomes synonymous with corporations and business, and is eventually ingrained into society. As a result, the definition of being a 'hero' becomes blurred as more individuals become these so-called heroes to gain fame and fortune, rather than performing for the greater good and maintaining law and order. For some individuals, (such as Ankaiser) being a hero is nothing more than a job to pay the bills. The altruistic trait of a hero begins to take a back seat or is replaced completely by selfishness and the drive for financial gain and recognition. The general public's views on heroes is varied, depending on the individual, but most all agree that an 'official hero' is one that has a Hero's License and is normally sponsored by a company. For those who perform heroic deeds and are unlicensed, (such as Ratman), they are seen as either idiotic vigilantes or with great suspicion of having an ulterior motive. Due to the fact that the Hero Association controls nearly all the media, this mindset is strengthened and very few dare to question the Association's authority in the matter concerning heroes. The public sees the Association's heroes as their protectors and look up to them, even if in reality many of them are in it for themselves. The final legacy of the S Project, the S Gene , (the source of Shiningman's powers) was passed on to two others at the time. The first was Shuto Katsuragi, and the second was later revealed to be the hero IS-KA. Crea would later go in search of the person Shiningman had rescued, suspecting him of having the S Gene. The story of Ratman begins as Shuto is lured into Jackal HQ and puts on the Append Gear. Presently, the legacy of Shiningman still plays a large role in events, with Dr. Teramishi, (then becoming the head of the Hero Association's Bio-Department) attempting to re-create or obtain the S Gene for his own selfish ends, the appearance of a new individual with that special trait, (IS-KA) and the lower-ranking heroes getting their first taste of the S Gene's power and its dangers during the Hero Booster Arc. In the aftermath of the riots concerning the berserk heroes, the S Gene is further investigated by Shuto as he comes to terms with his altered recollections concerning Shiningman and the new threat posed by the renegade IS-KA. Currently the Jackal Society and the Hero Association have a truce between them. Category:Projects and Experiments Category:The S Project